fringefandomcom_es-20200214-history
ARG
El termino ARG / Viral' hace referencia a todos los contenidos sobrela trama de la serie que aparecen fuera de los episodios convencionales de TV. * www.massivedynamic.com Sitio Web * Case 0091 * 1.61803398874989484820458683436563811.com es un sitio interactivo que contiene evidencia sobre el caso 0091, que se considera relacionado a los eventos de El Patrón. * ImagineTheImpossibilities.com - Originalmente creado para promocionar la serie, actualmente repite los contenidos del sitio 1.61803398874989484820458683436563811.com. * SearchForThePattern.com y ExploreTheImpossibilities.com - "Pistas", trailers, y avances de Fringe. * Comic Con Scavenger Hunt * Radio Ads ---- Incidentes adicionales (Marketing Viral) Los siguientes siete incidentes no fueron mencionados en el episodio ; fueron publicados como spots de radio promocionales de Fringe y como elementos secretos en la foto de la mariposa que figura en http://www.fox.com/fringe/. Cuando se hacía click en la mariposa se escuchaba uno de los cinco archivos de audio, y la mayoría eran seguidos por una voz masculina muy grave que decía "Descubre el Patrón". Uno de los archivos no describe un incidente, en su lugar es una publicidad de un vendedor de autos llamado Franklin Auto ofreciendo promociones para coches modelo 2008. El aviso es interrumpido a la mitad, la música y el discurso se pasan al revés y la voz grave repite "Descubre el Patrón". Paciente que crece Reportero de Radio: "Un médico del área de Dallas reportó que una paciente de 51 años de edad creció 22 centímetros en una noche. Varios medios han denominado a fenómenos como este como "el Patrón". Todas las fuentes gubernamentales declar...." Amnesia de invitados a una boda Transmición de los servicios de emergencia: "Llamando a todas las unidades, hay un 1022 en el hall de VFW entre Spring y la cuerta. Más de 200 invitados a una boda están desorientados. Todos manifiestan no poder recordar las últimas 2 horas. Quizás esté relacionado con "El Patrón". Fuera." Una versión alternativa de este 'spot de radio' está siendo utilizada por FOX como publicidad, con la única diferencia de que la calle Spring ha sido cambiada por Abrams. Esposo reanimado Voz masculina: "Caso número 22. Dígame qué ha ocurrido, Sra. Reid." Voz femenina: "Identifiqué a mi esposo en la morgue luego del naufragio. Luego fui a mi casa para informar de lo ocurrido a mi hijo... Luego recibí una llamada del Coronel. Él me dijo: "No sé cómo decirte esto pero... tu marido quiere que lo lleves a casa. Está vivo" Pedido de socorro del crucero Tripulante:"Rescate marítimo nacional, este es el barco crucero Astreya. Cambio." Operador:"Roger, te leímos cinco-a-cinco. Adelante, Astreya." Tripulante:"Mayday, elsistema de navegación está caído." Operador:"Copiado, ¿Cuál fue su última posición?" Tripulante:"No puedo determinarlo. Apareció un repentino banco de niebla de la Patagonia. Trataré de evitarlo. Mayday. Mayday!" La transmisiónse corta, y escuchamos el sonido de una cinta que se rebobina. Cuando se reproduce de nuevo se saltéa de un modo tal que las palabras "descubre", "el", "patrón" están puestas en órden. La cinta se rebobina y se reproduce dos veces, cada vez con las sílabas más acomodadas. Hombre transportado Reportero de radio:"Una familia de Baltimore encontró a un hombre desorientado en su patio el día de hoy, que declara haber estado en una tienda de departamentos en Londres unos minutos atrás. Cintas de seguridad de esa tienda confirman la historia. Se cree que es parte de "El Patrón"." Hermana secuestrada Reportero de radio: "La policía de Saint Louis reportó que mientras una niña de 5 años de edad dormía, se le reveló la ubicación de su hermana secuestrada. police report that a five-year-old girl's dream has revealed the location of her kidnapped sister. Varios medios han denominado a fenómenos como este como "el Patrón". Todas las fuentes gubernamentales declar...." Linguista de 4 años de edad Reportero de radio: “Una Universidad de Arizona está estudiando a un niño de 4 años de edad que espontáneamente comenzó a hablar en seis diferentes idiomas. Esta extraordinaria habilidad podría estar relacionada con "El Patrón". Las fuentes del gobierno re...".